


i'll let you play the role

by Seventysixtyniner



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, blindfolding, penta is kinky and matt thinks he is too god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner
Summary: “You think that was a good idea?” Penta growled against Matt’s ear.“You said you missed the old me,” Matt challenged, despite how his voice quivered in anticipation and fear.Penta chuckled as he used the hand over Matt’s eyes to force his lover to collapse onto the bed with a small gasp. Penta climbed on top of him, wedging one of his knees in between Matt’s thighs, making the Young Buck stiffen underneath him.“Maybe I forgot how much of a brat you used to be,” Penta said, his voice low and smooth as he pressed his nose to Matt’s jawline, pressing feather-soft kisses to Matt’s throat.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Pentagón Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	i'll let you play the role

A perk of being the EVP of a wrestling company was that if you wanted to know where a certain wrestler’s hotel room was, the information wasn’t too hard to find. 

Cody might give you a disapproving stare, but what did that matter?

Matt waited on the fifth floor of their hotel for a certain Luchador to arrive. Whether Penta knew he was being waited on, Matt didn’t know. They’d hooked up a few times now, but nothing was serious. 

As he heard the  _ ding _ of the elevator, Matt looked up from his phone and smiled. Penta emerged from the doors, rolling his luggage behind him. He was still wearing his mask and face paint, with the AEW shirt Matt had all but begged him to start wearing. 

“Where’s Fenix?” Matt asked.

“Where’s Nick?”

“Touché.” 

Penta rolled his eyes and started making his way to his room. 

“You must’ve scared the hell out of your Uber driver,” Matt commented, keeping pace with the luchador. He could’ve sworn he heard Penta laugh quietly. 

“He didn’t question it, surprisingly.” 

Matt hummed. “I guess there are weirder people around,” he said absentmindedly.

“Are you calling me weird?” Penta asked, his voice gruff. 

“Penta, we’re in a company with a dinosaur and an alien, you think I’d single you out as the weird one?”

“I don’t know, would you?” 

“Maybe,” Matt deadpanned. He tried his best to hold back the giggles that erupted out of him when Penta turned to him with an offended face. 

“What’s weird in AEW is your little brother,” Penta shot back, stopping in front of his room and pulling the key card out of his wallet. 

Matt didn’t really have a defense for Nick, the self-proclaimed Merch Freak. Penta had a valid point. But he had to try, right? 

“At least my brother’s not a wannabe tightrope walker,” Matt answered, leaning against the wall and watching as Penta inserted the key into the door. 

Penta raised an eyebrow under his mask. “I’m sorry, between the two of our tag teams, who made it past the first round in that tournament?” 

Matt’s mouth opened and closed as he felt his cheeks burn. 

Penta noticed the embarrassment in Matt’s expression and grinned. “ _ Awww _ , I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?” 

Matt rolled his eyes. “If you don’t want me around you can say so, Penta.” 

“Of course I want you here,  _ venadito _ ,” Penta drawled, pushing the door open and grabbing Matt by the wrist to pull him inside, not that Matt put up any resistance. 

“We haven’t had much time alone,” Penta commented as his hands snaked around Matt’s waist and backed the Jackson brother up to one of the queen sized beds. 

“I’ve been busy,” Matt said, already finding words difficult to formulate. 

Penta hummed, nuzzling the crook of Matt’s neck with his nose. The rough material of the mask against his skin made Matt jump and squeeze Penta’s biceps. 

“‘m sorry,” Penta mumbled, pressing a kiss to Matt’s forehead. Matt, in turn, cupped the luchador’s face and kissed him chastely on the lips. “Don’t worry about it,” he teased. 

Penta turned them around and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Matt onto his lap. Matt straddled Penta’s large, denim-clad thighs so naturally, the luchador couldn’t help but smile as he held Matt in place. 

“You used to be a lot smaller,” Penta drawled, kneading the plush meat of Matt’s hips and waist. 

“I’m a heavyweight now. You noticed?” Matt answered, his voice breathy. 

Matt continued rolling his hips slowly against Penta’s thigh as his forehead came to rest against Penta’s. The fabric of the luchador’s mask was rough against his skin. He wanted to tear it off. 

A low, rumbling chuckle came out of Penta that made Matt’s stomach do flips. “Of course I noticed. You and Nick have both gotten bigger. I can tell when I throw you around in the ring.” 

Matt giggled, and Penta felt his heart flutter for a moment. “Do you like the change?” Matt asked against Penta’s ear as his hands gripped the luchador’s biceps. 

Penta hummed. “I do. Part of me does miss the old Matt Jackson, though.” 

Matt sat up at that remark, puzzled. “What do you mean?” 

Penta tried not to laugh at the way Matt tilted his head like a confused puppy. “When I first heard of the Young Bucks,” he began, rubbing soft and slow circles on Matt’s hips with his thumbs, “I heard that you two were killers. And when I saw your matches I found out it was true. You put yourselves through so much, tables, chairs, thumbtacks, staples–“

“Which you’ve done, too,” Matt intervened. 

Penta rolled his eyes. “Of course I have. We come from very similar backgrounds. But look at you  _ now.  _ EVP, babyface. You’re a sweetheart now,  _ venadito _ .” 

Matt scrunched his nose at Penta’s last few words. “You think me and Nick would still be wrestling if we kept up all our old stunts? I doubt it.” 

Penta hummed, unconvinced. “I remember you before you met Kenny Omega. You could take so much punishment, I swear you got off on it. Kenny softened you two up, I think. You were killers before you met him. What, did he turn you onto vanilla sex, too?”

_ What’s wrong with vanilla sex?  _ Matt was about to ask before he thought the better of it. Instead, he looked down at Penta’s painted eyes with cocked eyebrows. 

“I think you’re underestimating me. You want us to come to Mexico and kick your asses again?” 

“Depends if you want to be thrown off another ladder,  _ venadito, _ ” 

“Stop calling me that!” Matt snapped, though not with too much venom in his tone. Penta only laughed again, and pulled Matt down by the back of his skull into a hungry kiss to calm his lover down. 

Matt remembered that night in Chicago so vividly, every second of it. Nick damn near died, and the pair of them left the Sears Centre battered and bruised. One moment in particular stood out in his memory; him and Penta, up on the ladder in the middle of the ring. Penta had that crazed look in his eyes that never failed to make Matt shiver. 

Matt was so desperate and terrified at that moment, as Nick laid in a pile of broken wood and metal on the floor, and the belts hung a foot above his head. He gave a quick look at Penta’s taunting face before tearing off the luchador’s mask in a last ditch effort to make everything stop. As soon as he’d done it, he’d regretted it. 

They deserved to lose after that. 

Still, if things were different, Matt couldn’t help but think that tearing the mask off Penta’s face would’ve filled him with some kind of thrill. To have those ravenous eyes on him again, coursing with anger… Matt wanted it. The thought of making Penta so mad made him laugh against Penta’s mouth. 

The luchador grabbed a handful of Matt’s hair and tugged it back, eliciting a gasp from the Jackson brother. 

“What are you giggling about?” 

“ _ Nothing _ ,” Matt lied, looking down at Penta with a mischievous smile and lidded eyes as he palmed against Penta’s semi-stiff election through his pants. “So, are we gonna get started?” 

Penta looked back at Matt, taken aback for a moment. Something had just awoken in the Young Buck, and Penta couldn’t wait to find out what he’d just spurred on. 

“I’m ready when you are,  _ venadito, _ ” he teased. 

Matt climbed off Penta’s lap and took a few steps away from the bed with a small grin on his face, keeping his eyes locked with Penta the whole time. He crossed his arms at the bottom of his shirt, pulled it up over his head, and tossed it aside before gathering all his hair to one side of his head. The luchador leaned back on his hands, content to watch the whole display. 

“Come here,” Matt whispered, undoing the fly of his jeans. 

Penta obliged, stalking toward Matt slowly, letting his eyes soak in every detail of his lover, especially the glint in Matt’s eyes. 

With his jeans undone and hanging around his hips, Matt reached up to cup Penta’s face. Penta was only taller by an inch or so, but the width of his frame gave the impression that he was much larger than Matt. 

Penta leaned forward to close the distance between their mouths, taking Matt’s parted lips as an invitation to slip his tongue past his lover’s teeth. He elicited a moan from Matt, and hummed with satisfaction. Matt was so  _ sensitive _ , it drove Penta crazy. The luchador pushed Matt’s jeans down to the floor and grabbed Matt by the ass to pull him flush against himself, making Matt yelp softly. Penta squeezed the meat of Matt’s ass in his hands, spreading and kneading it through his boxers until Matt melted against him.

Penta was so absorbed in the feeling of Matt’s wet tongue against his own that he ignored the feeling of Matt’s fingers coming up to the back of his mask, taking a firm hold, and yanking it upwards, clean off of Penta’s head. 

The next thing Matt felt was Penta’s strong, calloused hand closing around his throat as the luchador’s other hand clamped over his eyes. So _this_ was what Matt had planned.

“You think that was a good idea?” Penta growled against Matt’s ear as he pushed the Jackson brother backwards until the backs of his knees pressed to the side of the bed. 

“You said you missed the old me,” Matt challenged, despite how his voice quivered in anticipation and fear. 

Penta chuckled as he used the hand over Matt’s eyes to force his lover to collapse onto the bed with a small gasp. Penta climbed on top of him, wedging one of his knees in between Matt’s thighs, making the Young Buck stiffen underneath him. 

“Maybe I forgot how much of a brat you used to be,” Penta said, his voice low and smooth as he pressed his nose to Matt’s jawline, pressing feather-soft kisses to Matt’s throat. 

“Don’t act like I didn’t pull your mask off in Chicago,” Matt shot back, rolling his hips to find any friction he could against Penta’s large thigh. 

“You did. And I never got to punish you for that,” Penta answered. He took great pleasure in the way Matt’s breath hitched after that. He guessed he needed to keep going.

“You think I need to punish you, Matt?” 

Matt let out a noise somewhere between a hum, a moan, and a giggle. “If you think I deserve it.” 

Penta clicked his tongue. “I don’t know, I don’t want to be too rough on the EVP of the company,” he drawled, sliding the hand that wasn’t over Matt’s eyes to the young buck’s crotch. He was already painfully hard under his boxers, Penta realized. “How much can you take?” 

Matt swallowed, his face turning a deeper shade of red than it was already. “I… don’t know. But we can find out,” he said, and Penta couldn’t help but smile with adoration. 

“I’ll go easy on you,  _ venadito _ ,” he soothed, pressing a kiss to Matt’s cheek. “Keep your eyes closed.” 

Matt hummed, and Penta crawled off the bed to get his luggage. Catching a look at himself in the mirror, he had to do a double take. His eyes were caked in black face paint, and some white paint still remained around his mouth. Not the best look.

Penta pulled a black box from his luggage and set it on the queen bed next to the one where Matt still lay sprawled out and blushing. 

“What’re you doing?” He asked, keeping his eyes still shut like Penta had told him to.

“Getting some things to help us out,” Penta answered, opening the box and pulling out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold, along with a bottle of lube.

He tossed the lube on the bed a foot or so away from Matt before holding one loop of the handcuffs and letting the other drag up Matt’s stomach. He relished in the way the Jackson brother stifled his gasp as he felt the cold metal touch his skin. 

“Do you know what I’m holding?” Penta asked, his voice dangerously low. Matt hummed and nodded his head. 

“Good,” Penta answered as he grabbed one of Matt’s hands and brought it up through the spokes in the headboard. 

“I’m going to lock your hands here. Is that okay?” 

Matt huffed, seemingly annoyed that Penta would stop to ask. He brought his own hand up through the headboard and nodded. 

Penta obliged Matt’s silent request and put the handcuffs on. 

He leaned back, sitting on Matt’s waist. The man under him looked so beautiful, with his hair fanning out over the pillows, his chest slightly red and heaving with each breath, his long eyelashes resting on top of his cheeks. 

“You’re being so good for me, keeping your eyes closed.” 

As he predicted, Matt opened his eyes at Penta’s praise. Brat. 

Penta was ready for it, and placed a hand over Matt’s eyes while the other reached for the blindfold. As he placed the silk over Matt’s eyes, the Jackson brother groaned. 

“Come on, it’s not like I’ve never seen your face,” he protested, albeit while lifting his head to help Penta tie the blindfold together.

“You’ve never seen my face  _ without my permission _ ,” Penta corrected, pressing a kiss to Matt’s cheek once his handiwork was done. 

Matt rolled his hips up, subconsciously seeking friction and reveling in the way Penta's breath hitched ever so slightly. 

“Someone’s eager,” Penta teased, now painfully aware of how hard he was under his track pants. He climbed off of Matt and pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside and pulling his pants off next. He watched Matt writhe on the bed all the while, and couldn’t help the wide grin growing on his face. 

“You look so pretty,  _ venadito _ ,” he praised, cupping Matt’s hard dick through his boxers. Matt gasped loudly and thrust his hips up into Penta’s strong hand. 

Penta was pleased to feel a wet spot beginning to form on Matt’s boxers, and gave it a moment’s more of rubbing with his thumb before grabbing the waistband and yanking Matt’s boxers off, letting them fall to the floor once they were past his feet.

Penta didn’t waste any time settling in between Matt’s legs. He gripped the backs of the Jackson brother’s knees and pushed them up and apart, bringing Matt’s ass up in the air, right under Penta’s chin. 

He moved his hands to lock over Matt’s stomach as his tongue dragged from Matt’s twitching asshole to his hard, leaking cock. 

“ _ Shit! Shit,  _ Penta,” Matt gasped wriggling in Penta’s hold. Penta only hummed in reply as he pushed his tongue into Matt’s ass, loving the feeling of the tight ring of muscle clenching around the intrusion. He worked his tongue in and out, fucking Matt and stretching him open as the Jackson brother shuddered and moaned underneath him. He moved his tongue in circles, lapping at Matt’s puckering entrance before dragging his tongue up to Matt’s balls. 

“Do you like this?” Penta asked, his voice deep and smooth. 

“ _ God, _ yes,” Matt gasped, feeling his stomach do flips as his orgasm began to build.

Penta moved one hand down to Matt’s face and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” 

Matt nodded and mumbled something like  _ uh-huh _ .

Penta chuckled and bit down on the soft skin where Matt’s ass met the back of his thigh, causing Matt to flinch and cry out. 

“I need words,  _ venadito _ . Beg me for it,” he ordered, pressing his thumb against Matt’s entrance, just to feel how Matt would clinch against it. 

“ _ Ah!  _ Penta, please,  _ please,  _ fuck me,” Matt cried, feeling ready to explode as his cock began to leak onto his stomach. 

Penta grinned. Matt had given in so easily, it was adorable. How the man underneath him could be the same one he saw piledrive a grown man into thumb tacks, Penta wasn’t sure. 

The fact that  _ this _ Matt Jackson, the soft, delicate, thoughtful, loyal, affectionate Matt, was now his to see made Penta’s heart swell. 

The luchador shifted backwards, setting Matt’s hips down gently. He reached for the lube and flicked the cap open so he could squeeze a generous amount onto his fingers. As he pushed his index finger into Matt’s tight heat, he leaned forward to capture the young buck’s lips in a kiss and breathed in the gasps pouring out of Matt’s mouth. 

He added a second finger soon after, pistoning them both in and out, making Matt’s back arch off the mattress as he started to babble something that sounded like “ _ God, yes, Penta, yes, please keep going _ .” 

Penta pressed one more deep, wet kiss to Matt’s open, salivating mouth before he sat back on his heels and lined his hard cock up with Matt’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, savoring the feeling of Matt’s heat enveloping around his cock and taking him in, and the gorgeous, needy moans that poured out of Matt’s lips. When he was fully hilted inside, he paused and looked down at the mess he’d made of Matt Jackson. His lips were swollen and parted, his chest was heaving. Just above the blindfold Penta could see Matt’s eyebrows knitting together. Was this the sight Kenny Omega was treated to so much for the past five years? It almost made him jealous, but knowing that Matt was his to wreck, at least for tonight, kept him grounded. 

“ _ So pretty, _ ” Penta praised as he began to rock his hips back and forth, finding a steady pace. The sound of skin slapping skin began to fill the air as Penta’s thrusts became more forceful. 

Matt writhed under Penta, feeling overwhelmed with how he was being filled and fucked so mercilessly. He was dangerously close to coming, and every time Penta slammed into him, his girthy cock rubbing against his prostate, only brought him closer. 

“Penta _ , I’m gonna–“ _

“I know you are,” Penta answered, his voice almost soothing, had it not been for the relentless way he pounded into Matt. 

Penta wrapped a hand around Matt’s weeping dick, and Matt saw stars as come shot onto his stomach, painting it with white stripes. His back arched off the bed as his eyes squeezed shut under the blindfold, his hands gripped the spokes of the headboard as Matt searching for something to ground him as he rode out his orgasm. 

“ _ God,  _ Penta, it’s so good,” Matt cooed, trying to catch his breath.

The display in front of him, mixed with the way Matt was clenching tightly around him made Penta’s cock twitch. He eased his pace ever so slightly for Matt’s sake, and thrust into him until he felt his own orgasm washing over him. He spilled into Matt, filling him with his hot come. 

“You were amazing,  _ venadito _ . So good for me,” Penta praised as he leaned down to kiss Matt’s swollen lips, still buried deep inside the Jackson brother. Matt reciprocated eagerly, craning his neck to kiss Penta back as much as he could while the handcuffs were still secured. 

Penta quickly took care of that problem, as he removed the handcuffs with a small  _ click _ . 

Matt brought his hands down and rubbed at the tender rings of red skin around his wrists, not wanting to remove the blindfold without Penta telling him to. 

“Baby, are you alright?” Penta asked softly, gingerly taking Matt’s left hand and pressing a kiss to the raw skin. 

Matt hummed. “I’ll be fine. It was so worth it, anyways,” he said, his face utterly blissful. 

Penta smiled and pressed a kiss to Matt’s forehead before pulling out and watching his come leak out of Matt’s used entrance. 

Matt could feel the seed leaking out of him, and bit his lip as he tried not to moan with the pleasure of feeling so marked. 

Penta admired the sight.  _ Does Omega ever claim you like this?  _ he wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to risk ruining the moment. In his head he decided that Kenny Omega could try to, but at the end of the day, Matt didn’t need a one-winged angel, or whatever Kenny was. 

Penta knew both sides of Matt Jackson, and loved both of them equally. He loved hating Matt, too, whenever they shared the ring. All of Matt Jackson, every smile or tear shed or superkick or kiss or clothesline, Penta wanted every aspect to be his.

Not that he’d ever say so. 

He would, though, allow Matt to see his face. He removed the blindfold from Matt’s eyes, and smiled adoringly as Matt kept his eyes closed. 

“You can look,  _ venadito _ .” 

Matt smiled and opened his eyes, looking up to see Penta’s bare face. The face paint was mostly gone now, having come off with sweat. 

“Handsome as ever, I see,” Matt mumbled, still slightly dazed.

“Oh, shut up,” Penta answered, making Matt giggle. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> (also, let me know if u wanna see more of these two, or fenix/nick, or another pairing!!)


End file.
